


Captain impatient

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Luffy's good at behaving but Sanji likes to work him up. He's a delicious beast hiding in plain sight
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Captain impatient

**Author's Note:**

> I just adore Luffy and Sanji. I LOVE Sanji teasing Luffy and reaping the goodness afterwards

There was something about cooking on a sunny day. The sun came through the windows and the kitchen was not just full with good smells. The way the kitchen looked and smelt could put him in a good mood. He enjoyed cooking, the preparations, the work that he put in. He was damn proud of himself and his cooking.

His crewmates enjoyed being outside and horsing around and he liked watching them from the kitchen. He enjoyed feeding them and while he did go outside and join them sometimes, he enjoyed the preparations and the cooking far more.

Socializing with them was fun but the kitchen was his spot where he shined and where he showed his entire crew how he felt. Where he showed off just a bit too. No one on the boat knew food the way that he did, no one could do food the way he did.

He could make the food damn delicious and he could boost them with energy. His preparations were careful and his feelings were infused with his food. He knew they noticed, he took care of his crew and protected them and their health the best way he could. It was damn delicious too; he was proud of himself.

There was a special member on the crew who loved his food the most, a special member of the straw hats that Sanji poured as much work as he could into his food. He had to feed the future pirate king and make sure that his captain not only was satisfied but strong to do his best.

The work he put into his food for the sake of his captain, the work he put into his discoveries and experiments. Luffy would eat anything if Sanji made it but Sanji made sure he gave Luffy only the best things that he made.

He gave his captain plenty of things, actually spoiled him rotten but most would not see that and Luffy did not consider himself spoiled at all. Sanji chuckled alone in the kitchen as he used a spoon to taste the sauce he was working on.

No, his captain would not consider himself spoiled at all. He was too focused on the feast he could see, the feast Sanji was currently denying him. It was all Luffy could see and think about. That damn feast and that Sanji kept denying him, denying them both.

It was amusing how he put them both through this torture but what exact was he to do when he was enjoying this? You could not rush a good meal and he wanted to give his captain the best. No matter how much he complained and coaxed Sanji would only let Luffy taste the best from him.

No matter how much he pleaded and begged and he could be delightful when he begged. Luffy was a man that was dying to devour a meal whole and Sanji was anticipating when his captain would be fed. The bites, the morsels and appetizers were soon not going to be enough he could feel it.

But he was perfectly fine being eaten, he would give his arms, his legs to Luffy if he had to. Besides, no one else knew his ravenous captain the way he did. He was so cute to Sanji, that hungry beast that watched him eager for a taste. He made the work worth it and he made the days at sea enjoyable.

X

He was being watched, he had to pretend he was not being watched and the entire thing was so amusing to him. Luffy was not being subtle. He was being obvious with his stare and Sanji was enjoying it. Enjoying going about his day in the kitchen as Luffy stared him down.

He was so blessed. Even as his skin prickled with the intensity. Even as his senses warned him of the danger behind him. All Sanji could think about was how blessed he was when it came to Luffy. Luffy was watching him, fixated on him and it brought a smile to Sanji’s lips because this part of Luffy was honestly cute too.

Still, the eyes burning into his back was cute in a way. Sanji was not taking it lightly but he knew who it was. Luffy was staring him down and it was as adorable as it was concerning. What would Luffy do. It was a question all the crew had to consider several times daily but for Sanji, he always had to wonder how far he could push or nudge his captain before his captain gave up and did what his base desires instructed him to do.

Sometimes he could push Luffy very far. Sometimes he was able to coax and tease his captain to a certain point before Luffy got up and walked away. Those times were fun, the way his chair would clatter as he pushed it back. The way the burning feeling on Sanji’s back would not lessen until the door slammed shut behind him.

And even then, he was still in danger because his rather volatile captain could come back in couldn’t he? So amusing. Sanji really had lucked out. He had fallen for such an incredible man. A rare beast.

Sanji’s back was so hot from Luffy’s gaze. He glanced over his shoulder to see that Luffy was not even hiding it now. But what would he even do? Luffy was still quite some ways from making a move. Or any move, the beast in him told him to stare down his prey but was Luffy ready to take it down?

Sanji thought it was cute but Luffy was still some ways from taking him down. But he would enjoy the attempt. It made a shiver run down his spine when he thought about Luffy trying to take him down or devour him. He poured so much into his cooking for Luffy. Luffy could only get the best from his hands.

This rare beautiful beast. He would eat Sanji up if he could. He wanted what Sanji could provide and whether he was aware of it or not he wanted Sanji too. All of him. Maybe right now Luffy thought he was simply impatient about things, that he was desperate for just food. That part of him was rather cute too. Sanji liked this dangerous game.

X

“He’s going to get you Sanji-kun.” Nami’s smile couldn’t be hidden by her glass. “If I didn’t know better I would swear you enjoy walking around with scarves around your neck.” Sanji’s soft laugh dd not go unnoticed. “We both know you do this on purpose.”

“I have to get my fun somewhere.” Sanji admitted with a soft laugh. “Forgive me Nami-san.” He eyed the time before he fought his laugh. “The galley gets lonely.”

“Pull the other one.” Nami snorted as she drained her glass. “I don’t want details but could you try to keep whatever it is down? Usopp’ll combust if he hears anything more.” Her wicked smile made Sanji chuckle himself. “Speaking of which. What exactly did he see that time? You would have thought he had walked into Marines the way he screamed.”

“He’ll be more observant next time.” Sanji winked as he took Nami’s glass away. A quick wash and then he dried his hands. “Nami-san… sleep tight.”

“You’re the worst.” She whispered before she tucked her hair over her shoulder. “Try to look decent in the morning Sanji-kun.”

“All I have ahead of me are accounts and preparations for the morning.” He tried to joke. “If my captain plans on invading the kitchen… what exactly can I do?”

“Plenty. It’s more like what won’t you do.” She shook her head before she gave a low laugh. “You’re something else Sanji-kun.”

X

The click was what had alerted him. He had not lied to Nami about his plans. He knew Luffy would turn up sooner or later. Luffy had quietly left the table twice for the day and it had been all Sanji’s fault. He knew that very well. The way his captain’s eyes had burned into him had been a warning.

A simple tease at breakfast that bad made Luffy bend his spoon. Then he had tagged along hoping for treats when Nami and Robin got theirs. Sanji had kept the conversation light but his actions had been borderline lewd. Luffy had taken the bait and left before he could get any of the tarts.

Then there had been dinner. Sanji had behaved mostly. But when Chopper had come looking for desert Luffy had been on his heels. So Sanji had done a bit of lingering and a bit of teasing. Luffy had taken a long slow breath before he had left them.

So Sanji knew his time was coming but he was anticipating that. He was happy about that so he had fallen into the various accounts and bills that he had laid out for himself. he had nodded off sometime during that but now he was awake. Awake and not alone.

Luffy had locked the door. Sanji grinned to himself as he slowly sat up. there was still the other entries but Luffy had locked the main door. He stretched as he observed his captain in the dim light. Luffy’s face was in shadow but his entire body thrummed with tension.

“Luffy.” Sanji’s voice was still in dreamland. “You’re back up?”

“I never went to sleep.” Luffy moved to where the main light was and flicked the switch so that only a dim light covered the area. “Was waiting for everyone else to go to sleep.” He took the seat at the head of the table and leaned on his elbows his focus on Sanji. “Sanji.” He said softly. “Was it fun today? Making me wait?”

Sanji’s heart pounded at Luffy’s tone even as he leaned on the table. “You could have at any time.” He pointed out before Luffy gave him a long look. “You know I had fun. It’s why you didn’t drag me off somewhere.” What fun that would have been.

“That wasn’t nice what you did when Chopper was there.” Luffy’s eyes were glittering as he stretched his hand and grabbed Sanji’s wrist. “The one who doesn’t want to be disturbed from cooking is you.”

“You like to eat. You like what I make for you.” Sanji murmured as Luffy slowly pulled him out his seat and wrapped Sanji up in his arms. He sighed when Luffy sat him on his lap and looked up at him. “Teasing my captain is a bad thing.” Sanji murmured. “Except is it teasing if I always deliver?”

“You test my control. That isn’t nice.” Luffy breathed before he tipped his head to the side. “You had fun all day Sanji but I’m going to have a lot of fun now.” His hand trailed up Sanji’s back before he stroked Sanji’s nape. “I’ll do it all night. Whatever I want until the sun comes up. You’re the one that wanted me to behave.”

“Not wanting you to do those things in front of others isn’t… a bad thing.” Sanji gasped before Luffy tugged hard and his buttons scattered around them and onto the table. “Luffy.”

“Wanted… needed to do this all day.” Luffy murmured as he stood up and tilted Sanji onto the table. Sanji was going to have to clean the fuck out of this room before morning. Luffy grabbed Sanji by the wrists and pressed him down as he leaned over him. Sanji could feel Luffy pressing against him as he pinned him onto the table. “Need to make you.” Luffy mumbled as he pulled Sanji’s shirt off with one hand and held his wrist with the other. “They are fading.” He groaned as he looked over Sanji’s chest.

“Then make more.” Sanji gasped when Luffy’s tongue traced over his chest. Luffy nipped hard then he gave a grind that made Sanji’s hips jerk and he hardened painfully in his pants. “Marks me up Luffy.” He gasped. “Make me yours.” Luff’s soft groan was everything that Sanji needed. Luffy’s hands were rough and clumsy as he began to do just that. Sanji just loved when his captain couldn’t wait any more.


End file.
